Blood
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Tudo começa normal, para no fim dar mal... Por que digo isso? É sobre isso que conta a história... Um plano, quatro pessoas, o que isso vai dar? /Kyoya x Tamaki x Kaoru x Hikaru/Yaoi.
1. Inicio do Namoro

**Blood**

Eis uma vez em que tudo começa normal para no fim acabar mal o.o...  
Por que eu disse isso? Bom... A história começa no club x.x...

§Club§

Estávamos abertos e nada tinha dado errado até então. Exceto, é claro, eu e o Hikaru estarmos brigando há algum tempo.

Kaoru - Hikaru. Não vou fazer isso...  
Hikaru - Vai fazer.  
Kaoru - Não vou...  
Hikaru - Vai.  
Kaoru - Não vou.

Estávamos discutindo aquilo há quase meia hora, o que chegava a ser enjoativo. Por fim acabamos a discussão. Em uma bela briga...

Kaoru - Quer saber, Hikaru?!  
Hikaru - Que?!  
Kaoru - Por que não fica com a sua "querida" Haruhi?! Porque eu estou indo embora  
Hikaru - Kaoru?!

Sai do clube sem ligar para ninguém, exceto o Kyoya que veio atrás de mim e falou uma coisa. Sorri pensando no que ele disse, voltei para casa e me troquei. Logo em seguida fui para a casa do Kyoya, sendo levado para o quarto dele e ele deitado na cama. Sorrindo, fiquei parado encostado na parede, olhando-o.

Kaoru - Kyoya-Senpai?  
Kyoya - Por favor, não me chame assim até aqui u.u... Isso me da raiva.  
Kaoru - Está bem. Kyoya, o que você quis dizer com aquilo?  
Kyoya - Ué? Não concorda? Pensa não seria engraçado ver a cara dos dois quando vissem?

Quando o Kyoya falava "dois", se referia a Tamaki e ao Hikaru. Sorri, sentei-me ao lado dele observando-o mais uma vez.

Kaoru - Como iremos fazer então?

Ficamos conversando a noite inteira e quando nos demos conta finalmente já era de manhã. Rimos. Iríamos começar a fazer aquilo hoje, durante o almoço.

O que nós fizemos? Bom, primeiro ignoramos os dois, o que deixou os dois bravos. Depois na hora do almoço, nós dois sumimos juntos e na hora da aula ignoramo-nos novamente.

Depois disso fomos direto para o clube, lá aconteceu o que o Kyoya tinha me dito. O Hikaru não largava a Haruhi e atendia as clientes com ela, e o Tono atendia as clientes normalmente ignorando o que o Kyoya falava e às vezes ia até a Haruhi e ficava conversando com ela.

Diferente dos dois, eu e Kyoya ficávamos conversando com as garotas a atendendo-as, juntos, o que acabava ficando comigo.

Garota: Né, Kaoru-Kun. É verdade que você e seu irmão estão brigados?  
Kaoru - Sim, mas se for ver, não tivemos problema algum. Afinal de contas ele está atendendo junto da Haruhi e eu junto do Kyoya.  
Garota 2: Mas, Kyoya-San... O que há entre vocês dois?  
Kyoya – Ah, não falamos para ninguém ainda né Kaoru?  
Kaoru – Realmente... Quer dizer para elas?  
Kyoya – Claro, eu e o Kaoru estamos namorando.

As garotas ficaram alegres gritando "moe" para todo o canto. Não foram só as que a gente estava atendendo, mas também todas aquelas que estavam no clube. Os anfitriões pararam quase imediatamente o que estavam fazendo, ficando surpresos e com a boca aberta, o que particularmente eu achei cômico.

Kyoya – Mas é claro que não iremos fazer nada que as senhoritas não queiram.

Eis aqui que ele deu um belo sorriso, um dos quais raramente dava, e logo se levantou me abraçando. Minha face ficou corada e eu olhei nos olhos dele sorrindo, com uma leve vergonha.

Kaoru – Kyo-Kun... Por favor, assim está me deixando com vergonha...

Ele continuava a sorrir aproximando a face dele da minha e eu permanecia com vergonha. Até que, finalmente, o Tamaki percebera e reagiu, indo até nós dois e nos separando, indo até o Kyoya e reclamando.

Tono – Kyoya! O que pensa que está fazendo?!  
Kyoya – Estou conversando e aproveitando o tempo com o meu namorado, por que?  
Tono – Acha que isso dará certo?! O que irá acontecer com o amor fraternal?! E o restante?

Antes mesmo dele responder, uma garota o fez.

Garota – Não nos importamos – Falando por todas as garotas – Até que gostamos de ver o Kyoya-San e o Kaoru–Kun juntos – Ela deu um sorriso sem graça e o Tono olhou para ela com certa educação.  
Tono – Se a senhorita acha isso, então está tudo bem.

Ele se retirava e indo voltar ao seu lugar. Enquanto isso, em outro canto, eu estava aturando o Hikaru.

Hikaru – O que pensa que sta fazendo, Kaoru?!  
Kaoru – Por que devo lhe dar explicação, Hikaru?!  
Hikaru – Porque eu sou seu irmão mais velho e tenho a obrigação de cuidar de você!  
Kaoru – Não sou mais criança para ter que obedecer o meu irmão mais velho. Alem de termos o direito de namorar qualquer pessoa que queremos.  
Hikaru – Mas por que o Kyoya-Senpai?!  
Kaoru – Porque ele é uma pessoa especial para mim, oras!

Vi que ele ficou triste e, diferente do Tono, me deu um tapa na cara.

Hikaru – Se for assim nunca, mais quero ver a sua cara de novo!

Eu não respondi nada, lógico; já ele continuava com raiva e seus olhos expressavam a sua tristeza com lágrimas. Quando ele finalmente percebeu o que tinha acontecido, saiu andando para fora do Clube, provavelmente voltando para casa. Eu tinha voltado para o lugar onde estava sentado anteriormente, continuando a atender as clientes junto do Kyoya.

_Até hoje eu penso, por que tudo se seguiu para este lado? Eu simplesmente não poderia ter dito a verdade? E pior do que isso, eu deveria ter falado a verdade para ele. Hoje sinto uma culpa enorme por tais atos e pensamentos..._

_To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_Olá, tudo bom?

O Hikaru talvez irá me odiar pois esta fic é de Kao x Kyo. Mas fazer o que, inspiração vem para algumas coisas e não para todas xD...

A fic " Permita-me lhe amar " ainda terá um fim, podem esperar xD... Por enquanto irei colocar esta aqui, que é a única que irei atualizar. Pois foi a única que me deu idéia xD...

As outras fics serão todas de um capitulo só x.x...

Bom, criticas e sugestões? Reviews ...

E até a próxima xD.


	2. A viagem

**Blood - 2**

_Até hoje, eu ainda sou imaturo demais para entender o meu irmão... Mas pelo menos consigo agir por mim mesmo... embora magoe a ele, afinal por que não disse a verdade?_

Os dias se passaram, eu e o Hikaru não conversávamos nem na escola e nem em casa. Para a nossa sorte iríamos ter a Golden Week. "Golden Week" é um feriado no Japão o qual dura uma semana inteira, sem aulas. O pessoal do Host, embora atendesse às clientes normalmente, presenciava a alguns conflitos lá dentro.

Eu e o Kyoya não falávamos com o Hikaru e o Tono.  
O Tono e o Hikaru não falavam com a gente.  
Fora isso, entre os restantes, conversávamos normalmente.

Em Golden Week, além de ser a semana em que recebemos uma folga de tudo, escola e clubes, também é quando os seis anfitriões vão para casas em outros lugares do mundo. No nosso caso, eu e o Hikaru continuávamos a não conversar; se bem que isso já estava ficando tão normal que eu acabei ligando para o Kyoya.

Kyoya – Olá, Kyoya falando.  
Kaoru – Kyoya? Sou eu o Kaoru.  
Kyoya – Ah! Oi Kaoru, tudo bom?  
Kaoru – Sim, tudo bem. Queria saber o que você vai fazer no Golden Week.  
Kyoya – Estava pensando justamente nisso. Ainda não sei... Geralmente passava o Golden Week com o Tamaki, por que ele vinha aqui... Mas agora com essa "briga", eu não sei o que fazer.  
Kaoru – Quer sair? O Hikaru está me evitando e eu não estou a fim de ficar preso aqui sem fazer nada...  
Kyoya – Pode ser, quer ir para uma das minhas casas? Ou quer ir para uma das suas?  
Kaoru – Eu queria ir para a praia...  
Kyoya – Então teremos que ir em uma casa sua né?  
Kaoru – Sim... Já que o Golden Week começa hoje... Acho que se eu me apressar consigo arrumar todas as minhas coisas ainda hoje.  
Kyoya – Neste tempo chegaremos a noite e poderemos aproveitar bem amanhã, certo?  
Kaoru – Exato.  
Kyoya – Então é melhor nos apressarmos, certo?  
Kaoru – Certo, passe aqui em casa quando estiver pronto. Eu vou demorar um pouco até arrumar tudo.  
Kyoya – Está bem, até mais.  
Kaoru – Até.

Desliguei o telefone e comecei a arrumar a mala, alem de ligar para uma das casas que poderia ser usada e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Hikaru, que acabava de entrar no quarto, me vendo arrumar as coisas com certa presa e falando no telefone passando instruções, perguntou:

Hikaru – Aonde vai com tanta pressa, Kaoru?

Tinha terminado de desligar o telefone e agora estava arrumando as malas. Sem parar ao menos para olhar o Hikaru, continuei a me mover pelo quarto.

Kaoru – Irei para uma de nossas cartas de verão com o Kyoya. Por que a pergunta?  
Hikaru – Por nada, só queria saber porque a agitação logo de manhã...  
Kaoru – Normal... e você por que não vai para uma de nossas casas aqui no Japão com a Haruhi?  
Hikaru – Ela falou que prefere estudar...  
Kaoru – Nunca vi você desistir por causa disso...  
Hikaru – E se eu for? O que você irá fazer?  
Kaoru – Nada...

Finalmente parei e o olhei, percebi que o olhar dele estava ao mesmo tempo triste e com raiva. Ele nada respondeu e logo saiu do quarto, em seguida uma empregava entrou.

Empregada – Senhor Hitachiin, o Kyoya-Sama está lá em baixo.  
Kaoru – Mas já?! Peça para ele subir até aqui.  
Empregada – Está bem, com licença senhor.

A empregada se retirou e eu voltei a arrumar a mala. Em seguida ouvi alguém bater na porta, fui abrir ela e dei de cara com o Kyoya. Sorri e o abracei, me afastando um pouco do mesmo deixando-o entrar e voltei a arrumar a mala enquanto falava.

Kaoru – Já pedi para arrumarem a casa e também o avião já está esperando a gente. Só falta eu terminar de arrumar a mala.  
Kyoya – Alguma coisa aconteceu, Kaoru?  
Kaoru – Não, por quê?  
Kyoya – Parece agitado, meio nervoso...  
Kaoru – Ah... Deve ser porque eu discuti com o meu irmão de novo...

Terminei de arrumar as malas, parando na frente da cadeira onde o Kyoya estava sentado. Sorri, embora estivesse realmente meio nervoso e talvez um pouco triste.

Kyoya – Tem certeza que quer seguir com isso? Embora seja uma coisa que tenha provavelmente um final feliz, até lá será meio dolorido e um pouco cheio de brigas...  
Kaoru – Tudo bem, afinal de contas o que importa é o final... Por enquanto não quero pensar no presente...  
Kyoya – Mas Kaoru... Você é o único que irá sofrer, com a indiferença... Afinal você ...  
Kaoru – Já disse que está tudo bem...

Andei até a porta chamando a empregada e pedindo para ela levar e colocar as coisas dentro do carro, junto das malas do Ootori. A mesma o fez e eu logo fiquei parado na porta olhando pra ele e sorrindo.

Kaoru – Vamos? Afinal de contas amanhã quero estar na praia xD...

Vi-o levantar e andar até a saída e eu fiz o mesmo, andando ao lado dele, parando na porta e avisando a empregada que não iria voltar até o final do Golden Week. Antes de eu sair ouvi alguém gritar comigo, estando no começo da escada.

Hikaru – Espero que não volte mesmo até o fim do Golden Week. Pedi para a Haruhi passar o Golden Week aqui em casa, já que ela não pode sair daqui.  
Kaoru – Tudo bem, não vou fazer isso. Mesmo que eu saia da casa de praia, eu posso ir para outros lugares.  
Hikaru – Kaoru...

Ignorei-o e sai andando em direção ao carro, entrando nele, Kyoya me seguiu, entrando no carro logo em seguida. No meio do caminho, ouvi o telefone do Kyoya tocar e pela cara, era ele, o Tamaki.

Tamaki – Kyoya?  
Kyoya – Sim, sou eu. Algum problema, Tamaki? Pensei que estivesse me ignorando. – Eu o ouvi engolir em seco e por fim voltar a falar.  
Tamaki – O que irá fazer no Golden Week?  
Kyoya – Estarei na casa de praia do Kaoru, por que?  
Tamaki – Sabe o que o Hikaru irá fazer?  
Kyoya – Irá ficar na casa dele, junto da Haruhi...  
Tamaki – Kyoya, você realmente ama o Kaoru?  
Kyoya – Amo, por quê?  
Tamaki – Se é assim... – Ouvi-o chorar do outro lado da linha – Espero que seja feliz...

Ele desligou o celular, pois o Tamaki havia feito o mesmo, e na cara dele. Eu somente ouvia, pensando no que estava fazendo, enquanto via a paisagem pela janela. A viagem inteira ocorreu em silencio, e eu? Me perdi em meus pensamentos.

Depois que entramos no avião eu parei de pensar naquela cena e comecei a conversar com o Kyoya sobre coisas triviais, até que finalmente eu consegui falar.

Kaoru – Kyoya, você falou de mim... Mas você não ficara mal também?  
Kyoya – Acho que estou acostumado... A indiferença e a tudo isso... Até mesmo ele agin...  
Kaoru – Me desculpe o meu celular está tocando...

Peguei o celular, ele não estava tocando e sim tinha uma mensagem:

"_Não sei o que fez você agir assim, mas mesmo ficando com raiva peço desculpas pelo que eu disse e agi. Kaoru, se é assim que você quer, tudo bem. Mas saiba que eu irei fazer as coisas do meu jeito."_

Fiquei surpreso com tal mensagem porem não respondi. Continuamos a nossa viagem até o destino. Ao chegarmos lá, já era a noite e o empregado da casa mostrou o quarto de cada, assim segui para o meu e o Kyoya para o dele.

Logo que cheguei ao quarto, deixei as malas perto do guarda roupa e fui deitar sem me trocar nem nada, ainda pensando não só na mensagem, mas como no que estava fazendo... Sabia que seu irmão provavelmente não entendia seus próprios atos, mas acima de tudo queria que isso acontecesse logo, afinal, não gostava de ficar brigado com o seu irmão e muito menos daquele clima chato...

Embora já houvesse um avanço, pois pelo menos conseguia conversar "um pouco" com o seu irmão e o mesmo com o Kyoya e o Tamaki... A maior pergunta era em como seguir aquela idéia maluca sem ao menos se consolarem. Afinal de contas eles eram humanos e precisavam de algo para seguir em frente.

_Até hoje, achei esse fato um pouco chantagista... Pois se não tivesse ele, eu não estaria com ele agora... Mas, penso que poderia ter sido de outra forma, um pouco mais doce e gentil ou será que não? Não sei, afinal de contas a história seguiu desse jeito._

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_E aqui está o segundo capitulo de Blood xD...  
Saiu rápido por ele já estava pronto. Esperando ser betado xD  
Eu fiquei feliz que o Hikaru tenha lido o primeiro xD... Embora quando eu tenha contado que era Kyo e Kao o começo ele tenha feito um: KYOYA?!

Mas tudo bem xD, explicando a gente se entende né Hika xD?  
Huahauhauhauhau, bom espero que esteja gostando xD... E até o Blood 3?

Oyasuminasai [ Boa noite ]


	3. Os sentimentos

**Blood – 3**

_Aqui estou novamente, contando uma coisa que aconteceu há pouco tempo, porém parece que foi há muito tempo atrás..._

Terça-Feira ( 2º dia do Golden Week)

Amanheceu e eu nem ao menos sabia se tinha dormido ou não, alias eu não sabia sequer que estava acordado. Só soube quando o Kyoya abriu as cortinas do quarto, fazendo a luz bater nos meus olhos e eu finalmente acordei.

Kyoya – Depois eu que acordo de mal humor...  
Kaoru – Que horas são?  
Kyoya – Dez da manhã, você dormiu doze horas... se quer saber.  
Kaoru – Sério?  
Kyoya – Sim, então trate de acordar para tomarmos café e irmos para a praia.  
Kaoru – Está bem....

Levantei-me indo até a mala pegando a roupa e indo pro banheiro me trocar. Kyoya ficou na porta, claro que eu só soube disso porque eu ouvi o falando.

Kyoya – Kaoru?  
Kaoru – Sim?  
Kyoya – Tem certeza que está bem?  
Kaoru – Tenho, por que?  
Kyoya – Por que para mim você me parece meio triste...

Então, ele tinha reparado... Mas fazer o que? Eu tinha escolhido isso certo?

Kaoru – Estou bem, Kyoya...  
Kyoya – Kaoru?  
Kaoru – Eu juro, não estou fazendo como se fosse obrigado a fazer algo que não quero... Estou fazendo porque assim desejo...  
Kyoya – Kaoru...  
Kaoru – Vou tomar banho, então se quiser pode ir à frente.  
Kyoya – Está bem...

Ouvi os passos dele se afastando, eu entrei embaixo do chuveiro caindo de joelhos e chorando sem conseguir me levantar. Estava certo que aquela tinha sido minha decisão, mas o Golden Week era um dos feriados que mais gostava de passar com o Hikaru...

Mas com aquela briga entre nós, havia dado no que deu. Embora a companhia de Kyoya fosse agradável, por estar acostumado com meu irmão, eu achava estranho dormir sozinho no quarto ou ficar com outra pessoa se não ele.

Finalmente me levantei e comecei a tomar banho. Assim que saí do banho e me troquei, desci até a cozinha e ao colocar os pés na porta vi Kyoya com a cabeça baixa e com a mão na cabeça chorando.

Andei até ele sem fazer barulho. Quando cheguei ao lado dele e o abracei, percebi-o surpreso, mas em seguida vi-o colocar o rosto em minha barriga e chorar livremente me abraçando. Demorou um pouco até ele se acalmar e parar de chorar.

Quando finalmente ele parou, a única coisa que eu fiz foi me sentar na frente dele e começar a tomar o café da manhã. Como também a única coisa que eu o ouvi falar foi um "obrigado", quando finalmente conseguiu falar e começou a comer.

Quando deram duas da tarde, fomos para a praia e lá ficamos deitados na areia tomando um pouco de sol para depois sentar em uma cadeira perto da mesa embaixo de sombra e ficar lá conversando sobre coisas triviais.

Até que finalmente chegamos ao assunto que estávamos evitando falar...

Kyoya – Se continuarmos assim...  
Kaoru – Eu sei não só eu, mas como você também...  
Kyoya – Mas o que podemos fazer? Se os dois são dois lerdos?  
Kaoru – Não devíamos brincar com os sentimentos, Kyoya...  
Kyoya – Eu sei, mas o que podemos fazer?!  
Kaoru – Nada...

O clima tinha ficado chato entre a gente... Mas o que poderíamos fazer?

Kyoya – E se?  
Kaoru – Passássemos para o plano 2?  
Kyoya – Sim, seria mais real e daria no mesmo resultado... Talvez até mais rápido...  
Kaoru – Mas... Os riscos são...  
Kyoya – Maiores? Eu sei, mas é um meio de pularmos a maior parte do plano 1...  
Kaoru – Mas...  
Kyoya – Kaoru, o que quer fazer? Seguir o primeiro plano? E se...  
Kaoru –EU JÁ SEI!

Estava certo: eu havia gritadoi naquela hora e me levantadoi da cadeira. Sim, estava bravo, mas o que poderia fazer? Não gostava do plano 2 e muito menos do andando até o mar entrando nele e comecei a nadar.

Lá era um lugar tão calmo que praticamente não tinha ondas e também era raso o suficiente para não se afogar, assim fiquei boiando na água enquanto pensava. Estava certo de que antes mesmo de chegarem àquela parte do plano, um dos dois lerdos iria entender e parar tudo isso... Mas eu me enganava... eles continuavam a não entender e isso estava provocando dor não só neles, mas em todos.

O que mais poderia ser feito para eles entenderem? O que mais? Não queria seguir o outro plano, pois era doloroso demais... Mais do que isso: era triste. Sabia que os dois já estavam sofrendo demais. Sabia que em casa o Hikaru deveria estar com ela... Sabia disso, claro que sabia dos riscos... Mas aquilo já estava passando do limite.

Estava pensando tanto que nem percebi que uma onda viera para cima de mim e o céu estava ficando cinza. Só soube que a onda vinha em cima de mim, quando vi Kyoya entrando na água para me tirar de lá.

Eu fiquei deitado na areia olhando o céu, esperando a tranqüilidade e Kyoya ficou ao meu lado me esperando. Não sei o que me deu, só sei que no minuto seguinte estava abraçado ao Kyoya e o beijando. Era um beijo calmo e carinhoso e ele mesmo surpreso respondeu da mesma forma.

Só nos separamos porque começou a chover e entramos para a casa. Pedi para as empregadas prepararem a janta enquanto nós íamos tomar banho.

Kaoru – Kyoya...?  
Kyoya – Hum?

Estávamos subindo as escadas para irmos aos quartos.

Kaoru – Poderia me fazer um favor?  
Kyoya – Sim?  
Kaoru – Poderia ficar no meu quarto enquanto tomo banho?

Vi-o surpreso, mas ainda eu não tinha superado o fato de que meu irmão não estava mais comigo.

Kyoya – Ainda não consegue ficar sozinho né?  
Kaoru – Para alguém que viveu 16 anos com o irmão... acho que ter passado uma noite sozinho já é o começo...  
Kyoya – Mas mesmo assim não consegue?  
Kaoru – Não... Tanto que hoje a noite provavelmente eu não vá dormir...  
Kyoya – Está bem, eu te espero.

Entramos no meu quarto; eu peguei as minhas coisas e fui tomar banho. Kyoya ficou sentado na porta enquanto conversávamos coisas triviais. Depois que eu terminei o banho e sai, sorri para ele agradecendo e desci até a sala de jantar, esperando o Kyoya fazer o mesmo.

Quando ele o fez, começamos a conversar e jantar. Vi a chuva pela janela, a única coisa que pedia era que não trovejasse. Terminamos de jantar e fomos até a sala ver TV. Colocamos um filme qualquer e ficamos assistindo. Quando o filme terminou voltamos a subir as escadas para dormir.

Kaoru – Kyoya x.x...  
Kyoya – Por que não pede para eu fazer as coisas que seu irmão fazia? É mais fácil do que pedir separado, não?  
Kaoru – Me desculpe x.x... Mas eu realmente não consigo ficar sem o Hikaru, é uma questão de habito...  
Kyoya – Eu sei, por isso que concordei com tudo, não foi?  
Kaoru – Obrigado, Kyoya.

Novamente fomos até o meu quarto, me troquei no banheiro enquanto ele se trocava no quarto. Quando voltei à ele já estava deitado do lado esquerdo da cama, e eu sorri, pois eu geralmente deitava do lado direito. Assim fui até meu lugar e deitei-me, fechando os olhos e tentado dormir. Quando finalmente dormi, como uma questão de costume, virei-me para o lado do Kyoya e o abracei.

Quarta-Feira á Sábado ( 3º dia á 6º dia do Golden Week)

Como posso resumir... Do terceiro ao sexto dia as coisas foram normais, afinal de contas, nós estamos namorando, mas não existe qualquer sentimento de amor. Kyoya me ajudou bastante dormindo ao meu lado e entre outras coisas mais. Com o tempo isso tudo acabou ficando na rotina, pois no 4º dia eu não precisei pedir para ele.

Ele veio sozinho até o meu quarto, e é claro que não reclamou quando eu o abracei e menos ainda quando deixei a cabeça no peito dele. Afinal de contas ele já estava dormindo.

Está bem que o mau humor dele quando é acordado era péssimo, mas depois quando via quem era e a cara que estava fazendo ele melhorava rapidinho.

A verdade é que neste golden week eu e o Kyoya, nos tornamos belos amigos... se fôssemos pensar a fundo sobre o golden week, acredito que era isso que namorados fazem quando estão sozinhos. Mas, como posso saber?

Domingo ( 7º dia do Golden Week )

Decidimos voltar para as nossas casas no último dia. Aproveitamos o dia na praia, almoçamos e fizemos as malas. Entramos no avião a caminho de casa.

Conversas triviais e pensamentos profundos. Conversas importantes e pensamentos leves.

Não sei o que conversávamos, mas sei que era divertido.

Kaoru – Kyoya?  
Kyoya – Sim?  
Kaoru – Vamos passar pro próximo plano...  
Kyoya – Mas você disse...  
Kaoru – Eu retiro.  
Kyoya – Certeza?  
Kaoru – Pode ser mais doloroso, mas é a melhor forma de seguirmos, devido à situação.  
Kyoya – Está bem...

_Por que eu tomei aquela decisão? Não sei, a única coisa que eu sei é que graças a ela eu fui triste e fui feliz. Pode ter sido doloroso, mas agradeço àquilo._

_To be continued..._

Olá, aqui está a continuação de Blood.  
Embora dessa vez eu tenha demorado para escrever, eu consegui fazer.

Daqui para a frente as coisas vão ficar ruins, então eu vou demorar mais ainda x.x...  
Mas prometo que posto xD

Enquanto eu postava Blood no eu fiquei pensando  
_Será que eles iriam gostar? Será que não vão querer me matar?_

Mas, é o risco que todo mundo corre por postar algo diferente xD...

O meu char Hikaru – Cale a boca ¬¬... Eu não estou gostando nada disso.  
Fique quieto ¬¬, depois eu escrevo outra para você ¬¬...  
Kaoru – Realmente Hikaru, fique quieto '-'...  
Kyoya – Olha quem fala...

AH fiquem quietos todos vocês ¬¬... Eu estou indo u.u

Espero que estejam gostando, e até o próximo xD.


	4. O Retorno

**Blood – 4**

_Não sei o motivo e nem a razão pela qual eu aceitei esse plano, mas sei que foi uma boa idéia segui-lo._

No mesmo domingo voltamos para o Japão e cada um foi para a própria casa. Kyoya não teria problema, afinal de contas aquela casa era só dele e Tamaki não morava na casa do mesmo. Já eu? Bom, teria problemas com o Hikaru. Mas tinha sido minha culpa por escolher isso, né?

Ao chegar à porta de casa, vi a Haruhi saindo e provavelmente o Hikaru se oferecendo para levá-la. Passei reto por ambos subindo até o meu quarto. A empregada logo veio me atender, fiz alguns pedidos e ela logo os cumpriu. Deitei na cama fechando os olhos e pensando.

Logo em seguida ouvi alguém abrir a porta eu abri os olhos por reflexo Fiquei a olhá-lo e ele fez o mesmo comigo, até que aquele silêncio mortal se desfez.

Hikaru – Espero que sua viagem tenha sido agradável, Kaoru.  
Kaoru – Foi, e espero que seu feriado também tenha sido.  
Hikaru – Foi também...

Não conseguíamos manter uma conversa normal, mas pelo menos conseguíamos não brigar mais...

Kaoru – Vai mudar de quarto?  
Hikaru – Sim, pedi para as empregadas levarem as minhas coisas para o quarto ao lado.  
Kaoru – É, eu soube por uma delas... Mas por quê?  
Hikaru – Acredito que esteja na hora de parar de nos tratarmos como dois irmãos íntimos não? Afinal cada um tem o direito de seguir como quer.  
Kaoru – Realmente...

Aquilo tinha sido estranho? Claro, pela primeira vez nós dois iríamos dormir separados, e mais do que isso: nós iríamos parar de nos encontrarmos em outros lugares. Mas não seria tão mal assim, significa que pelo menos nós dois saímos de um mundo só nosso e passamos para o outro.

Sofremos como os outros, estamos sozinhos como os outros e acima de tudo, fazemos as coisas sozinhas como os outros.

Não sei se essa teria sido a melhor decisão, mas pelo menos estamos seguindo como nós dois queremos. Levantei-me e fui tomar banho, voltando para o quarto em seguida me trocando e deitando na cama, olhando o teto novamente.

Não é que eu tenha gostado de ele ter mudado de quarto, mas a sensação de vazio é grande...

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Fitei o teto como se estivesse hipnotizado, tanto que eu não percebi que dormi.

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, me dei conta de que tinha dormido, pois estava acordando, claro que senti falta de meu irmão deitado ao meu lado quando o fiz. Mas foi então que as memórias da noite passada vieram.

Novamente levantei-me e fui me trocar descendo até a sala de jantar e tomando o café. Assim que vi o relógio, fui até a porta de entrada vendo o carro me esperando e entrei nele.

Logo que o motorista me viu entrar, fez uma cara de interrogação... afinal eu estava sozinho. A resposta que dei foi seca e dura.

Kaoru – Meu irmão irá em outro carro, a partir de hoje eu e ele sairemos em horários diferentes.

Vi-o parar de se questionar e ligar o carro, levando-me para a escola. Ao chegar lá, parecia que só existia a mim, pois alem de chegar mais cedo para a aula eu estava sozinho.

Em seguida, sem eu ao menos ter passado a entrada, vi outro carro chegar. E este eu conhecia bem. Era o Tamaki chegando, claro que imediatamente os olhos se viravam para ele.

E continuaria nele se outro carro não tivesse chegado em seguida. Era o carro de Mori-Senpai junto do de Hani-Senpai. Os olhares pulavam para o próximo que era o Kyoya e para finalizar o Hikaru.

Os seis garotos do Host Club chegando em seus carros, um atrás do outro. Claro que isso chamava atenção, afinal de contas era o Host Club. Conforme andávamos fomos para as nossas classes. Ao chegar à minha, entrei e sentei no meu lugar.

Assim debrucei-me na mesa, deixando a cabeça sobre a carteira tirando um cochilo. Só acordei quando recebi um cutucão de uma senhorita ao meu lado, a qual sempre fazia o favor de me acordar quando isso acontecia.

Professor – Por decisão da escola, decidimos mudar os lugares dos alunos das classes A. Como de costume, deixamos a decisão de lugar para preferência dos alunos.

Sorri: não me faltava mais nada, depois de uma mudança dos alunos para lá e para cá. Acabou decidido que o Hikaru ficaria na fileira ao lado da janela, na terceira carteira. A Haruhi ficou na quarta e eu fiquei na fileira ao lado da porta, na última carteira.

O professor também fez uma cara de interrogação pela distancia minha e do Hikaru. Mas nós dois fizemos questão de ignorar.

As aulas se seguiram normalmente e o Host Club também se seguiu, com os últimos acontecimentos todos nós conversávamos normalmente.

A semana também se passou do mesmo jeito, calmo e tranqüilo. Mais do que isso: fora divertido, tanto que nem percebi quando chegou o sábado à noite.

Ouvi o celular tocando, olhei o relógio ao lado da cama. Duas da madrugada; quem seria às duas da madrugada? Atendi, embora com uma voz sonolenta.

Kaoru – Aloooo?  
Kyoya – Kaoru? Me desculpe por lhe acordar...  
Kaoru – Já acordou né? O que aconteceu?  
Kyoya – Poderia vir em casa agora?  
Kaoru – Para?  
Kyoya – Eu não estou conseguindo dormir...  
Kaoru – Isso eu já percebi, sabe?  
Kyoya – Desculpe...  
Kaoru – Está bem... Mas não vá rir da minha cara, estou com sono ainda...  
Kyoya – Tudo bem e me desculpe...  
Kaoru – Até daqui a pouco.

Levantei-me, e como não tinha feito esforço nem para abrir os olhos quando acordara tomei um susto ao ver o Hikaru deitado a meu lado dormindo. Assim, me levantei de fininho, me trocando e abrindo a porta. Logo ouvi alguém mais sonolento que eu me chamar.

Hikaru – Kaoru?  
Kaoru – Até daqui a pouco...

Saí andando, a casa estava vazia e escura. Assim que desci até o primeiro andar o guarda que ficava na porta me olhou um pouco intrigado.

Kaoru – Preciso de um motorista e um carro.  
Guarda – Irei providenciar.

Vi o guarda sair dali na porta e voltar em seguida com o carro e o motorista, então adentrei o carro e pedi para ele me levar. Ao chegar à casa dos Ootori vi o Kyoya, parado na porta. Saí sai do carro e fui até o mesmo. Ele me abraçava, percebi que ele estava visivelmente alterado. Pedi para o motorista voltar para casa e eu entrei lá com ele até o quarto do mesmo, me sentando no sofá e fazendo ele deitar no sofá com a cabeça sobre o meu colo.

Passei as mãos sobre o cabelo dele, vendo-o se acalmar aos poucos. Uma empregada que foi acordada durante a noite veio me recepcionar. E eu pedi para ela um café amargo; logo a vi ir e voltar depois de um tempo com o café. Peguei o mesmo e tomei um pouco, ainda com o Kyoya sobre o meu colo. Depois de tomar um pouco deixei-o sobre a mesa e voltei a mexer nos cabelos do Kyoya.

Kyoya – Desculpe ter lhe acordado...  
Kaoru – Tudo bem, mas o que lhe deu para acordar às 2 da madrugada?  
Kyoya – Eu sonhei com algo ruim...  
Kaoru – Deve ser por causa do que estamos fazendo...  
Kyoya – É, deve ser.

Sorri e finalmente vi-o sorrir depois de se acalmar. Voltei a tomar o café enquanto este relaxava mais um pouco. Por fim, depois de tomá-lo, voltei a alisar os cabelos dele ainda olhando o teto.

Kaoru – Quer tentar dormir agora?  
Kyoya – Pode ser... Você vai ficar aqui?  
Kaoru – Acho que sim, não estou com ânimo para voltar para casa... Pode pedir para preparar o quarto?  
Kyoya – Poderia me fazer um favor?  
Kaoru – Já até sei: _Poderia dormir comigo esta noite? _É isso?  
Kyoya – Bem.... Sim...

Sorri o olhando, pegando-o no colo e andando com ele até o quarto, colocando-o na cama e me deitando no outro lado, passando a mão sobre os cabelos dele até ele dormir. Quando ele finalmente dormiu, eu voltei a olhar o teto, tentando adormecer.

Mas era impossível, com alguém com a cabeça sobre o meu peito dormindo.

Sim, Kyoya quando dormiu deixou a cabeça sobre o meu peito e acabou por dormir completamente torto. Eu até tentei colocá-lo normalmente na cama, mas não deu muito certo.

Por fim desisti e deixei-o dormi como queria. Quando consegui dormir, eram mais ou menos três e meia da manhã.

_Essa parte do plano foi inesperada e mesmo assim a mais difícil de ser feita, e a mais chata também, pois o dia seguinte me trouxe dor..._

_To be continued_

* * *

E, olá povo!

Aqui estou eu novamente com o quarto capitulo de Blood...

Antes de mais nada um pedido de desculpas pelo tempo que eu fiquei sem postar ... Minah beta viajou e sumiu do mapa x.x... Ai não tive como postar... Agora com ela de volta vim postar o blood 4! Agora um pequeno comentário por parte do Kaoru...

Kaoru – Graças a essa fic tem gente querendo me matar ¬¬...  
Kyoya – E tem gente querendo me chutar...  
Hikaru – Posso fazer os dois?  
Kaoru – Er... Não?  
Hikaru – Isso doeu sabia?

Vai doer mais se vocês não calarem a boca agora.

Bem, é isso xD... Sem muitos comentários por que o Hikaru vai querer me matar...

Até o Blood 5...0

Comentário: E tinha gente lendo mesmo sem betagem por pura curiosidade...

NÉ? HIKARU ¬¬? Mas bem, é isso xD... Até o Blood 5 ^^.


	5. A Doença

**Blood – 5**

_Eis__ o __motivo __pelo __qual__ eu__ detesto __hospital__..._

Acordei com o maldito sol entrando pela janela e ferindo os meus olhos fechados. Quando finalmente me acostumei à luz e abri os olhos, a primeira coisa que fiz pela manhã foi reparar onde estava.

O que não demorou a acontecer. Casa do Kyoya, quarto do Kyoya e o Kyoya dormindo em cima de mim ainda; tudo era do Kyoya, afinal era a casa dele.

Peguei o celular em cima do criado mudo e olhei-o por um tempo. Ótimo, oito da manhã e eu já estava acordado. Ignorei as 5 mensagens, poderia lê-las depois. Tirei o Kyoya de cima de mim e fui até a janela olhar o jardim, suspirando de uma forma cansada. Afinal, fui dormir às dez horas da noite, me acordaram às duas da madrugada. Dormir às três e meia da madrugada para acordar às oito da manhã? Já é querer demais, principalmente em um domingo.

Sai andando pela casa. Era estranho não ter encontrado nem o pai, nem os irmãos do Kyoya, mas era até melhor que isso não acontecesse. Encontrei uma empregada no caminho e lhe pedi para deixar meu café da manhã no quarto do Kyoya. Ela o fez e levou em seguida.

Eu estava na sala dentro do quarto de Kyoya, tomando o café da manhã e olhando a TV. Foi quando finalmente criei coragem para pegar o celular e ver as mensagens. Levantei para pegá-lo e voltei a sentar no sofá lendo-as. Todas elas eram do Hikaru e todas seguiam uma frase.

"Onde você está? Vai voltar hoje? Por que saiu tão cedo? Me deixou preocupado. E..."

A última era provavelmente uma incompleta. Oh, mania de mandar tudo separado. Mas não o culpava. Observei o horário e por fim decidi ligar para ele, porque responder tudo ia ser chato.

Segurei o botão 2 para a discagem rápida e ouvi o celular chamando, enquanto eu comia. No final, ouvia uma voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha.

**Kaoru –** Ah, desculpe. Eu te acordei?**  
Hikaru –** Imagina... Leu minhas mensagens só agora?**  
Kaoru –** É... Àquela hora já estava dormindo...**  
Hikaru –** Pelo jeito está na casa do Kyoya, né?**  
Kaoru –** É... Ele me pediu para vir...**  
Hikaru –** Às duas da madrugada?**  
Kaoru –** Não começa, Hikaru. Só liguei para falar que eu vou voltar hoje à noite.**  
Hikaru –** Está bem... Se cuide...**  
Kaoru –** Por que diz isso?**  
Hikaru –** Essa última semana eu reparei que você não tem se cuidado e estava ficando meio estranho... Um pouco pálido, diria...**  
Kaoru –** Ah...**  
Hikaru –** Além de pálido, parecia ter perdido um pouco de peso, como se não tivesse comido faz mais de duas semanas...**  
Kaoru –** Eu estou bem, só não tive muita fome essas semanas...**  
Hikaru –** Deveria se alimentar melhor...**  
Kaoru –** Obrigado por se preocupar, mas estou bem...**  
Hikaru –** Se diz, vou acreditar. Embora não pareça...**  
Kaoru –** Tudo bem...**  
Hikaru –** Vou voltar a dormir, mas antes quer que mande alguém levar roupas para você?**  
Kaoru –** Se puder fazer isso, agradeço.**  
Hikaru – **Está bem... Até a noite.**  
Kaoru –** Até.

Desliguei o celular. Pela primeira vez em mais de duas semanas, nós conversamos sem brigas, o que para mim já era um avanço. Em poucos minutos vi a empregada trazer uma muda de roupas para mim e fui me trocar assim que terminei o café da manhã.

Às dez da manhã eu voltei para a sala dentro do quarto de Kyoya e deitei-me no sofá, olhando o teto. Meus pensamentos estavam longe e só acordei deles quando senti a mão de Kyoya sobre o meu ombro, fazendo eu me assustar e cair do sofá. Logo em seguida Kyoya me pegou no colo e me colocou deitado no sofá novamente.

**Kyoya – **Está tudo bem mesmo?**  
Kaoru – **Claro que sim, por quê?**  
Kyoya – **Porque me parece meio abatido. Sabe, meio pálido e meio magro...**  
Kaoru – **Até você reparou nisso?**  
Kyoya** – Acho que todo mundo reparou, Kaoru...**  
Kaoru – **EH!**  
Kyoya – **Só percebeu agora?**  
Kaoru – **Sim O.o...**  
Kyoya – **Em todo caso, acho melhor você ir dormir... Porque, pelo que me falaram, você está acordado desde as oito, não é?**  
Kaoru – **Ah... Estava sem sono...**  
Kyoya – **Sério, Kaoru, acho melhor você ir dormir um pouco.**  
Kaoru – **Mas estou bem, juro.**  
Kyoya – **Kaoru?**  
Kaoru – **Não se preocupe, eu estou bem... Então, quer sair?**  
Kyoya – **Hum... Shopping?**  
Kaoru – **É, quero ver se tem alguma coisa lá.**  
Kyoya – **Por mim tudo bem... Afinal, tem uma coisa lá que precisamos comprar...**  
Kaoru – **Para continuar o plano?**  
Kyoya – **É...**  
Kaoru – **Está bem...

Levantei-me do sofá e fui com Kyoya até o Shopping em seu carro mesmo. Entrando lá, quase todo mundo tinha reparado na gente. Afinal de contas, quem não iria? Ficamos no Shopping mais de cinco horas para, em seguida, irmos até o cinema e ver algum filme. Quando saímos de lá, fomos direto para um restaurante por perto e jantamos por lá.

Ao chegar à casa do Kyoya já eram oito da noite. Andei meio cambaleante até o sofá e me deitei, novamente olhando o teto. Kyoya ficou me olhando no sofá da frente, enquanto eu passava a mão sobre minha testa. Estava um pouco quente, era o que eu achava.

**Kyoya –** Kaoru?**  
Kaoru –** Estou bem, antes que me pergunte.**  
Kyoya –** Mas estava...**  
Kaoru -** Quer que eu durma aqui para ter certeza que estou bem?**  
Kyoya –** Está bem...

Peguei o celular, discando o número de casa e, para minha surpresa, quem atendeu foi...

**Kaoru –** HARUHI?**  
Haruhi –** Kaoru? O Hikaru está preocupado com você!  
**Kaoru –** Novidade, cadê ele?**  
Haruhi –** Disse que ia até a casa do Kyoya-Senpai para ver como você esta...**  
Kaoru –** Ah... Então não vou precisar fazer o esforço de discutir pelo telefone...**  
Haruhi –** Kaoru? Tem certeza que está bem? Seu comportamento está meio estranho...**  
Kaoru –** Estou bem. Haruhi. Bom, até mais.**  
Haruhi –** Até...

Desliguei o telefone com certa raiva, mas ignorei o fato de Haruhi ter atendido quando a empregada apareceu dizendo que Hikaru estava na porta. Kyoya pediu para ele entrar e logo estávamos nós três sentados nos sofás da sala.

**Hikaru –** Então?**  
Kaoru –** Vou dormir aqui hoje.**  
Kyoya –** Porque eu quero me verificar de uma coisa.**  
Hikaru –** O que?**  
Kaoru –** Se eu vou passar mal ou não ¬¬...**  
Hikaru –** Você está bem?**  
Kaoru –** Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso?**  
Kyoya –** Por que você aparenta estar mal?**  
Kaoru -** ¬¬...**  
Hikaru –** Bom, se é assim, vou passar a noite aqui também...**  
Kyoya –** Por mim tudo bem. Eu posso pedir para a empregada arranjar um quarto para cada um.**  
Hikaru –** Não, quero dormir com o Kaoru.**  
Kaoru –** Mas essa semana você dormiu em outro quarto.**  
Hikaru –** Hoje estou preocupado com você.**  
Kyoya –** Está bem. Fiquem aqui.

Vi o Kyoya se levantar e sair do quarto indo para algum lugar. Claro que eu e Hikaru permanecemos em nossos lugares; eu deitado e ele sentado. Vi-o preocupado com o fato de eu estar deitado.

**Kaoru –** Estou bem, se é o que está se perguntando.**  
Hikaru –** Não parece.**  
Kaoru –** Não comece...**  
Hikaru –** Desculpe...

Kyoya logo voltou, nos conduzindo até um quarto. Ao chegarmos ao quarto, nos trocamos e nos deitamos logo de uma vez. Um do lado do outro pela primeira vez em uma semana.

O que foi estranho para mim e talvez para ele... Mas nada que dormir não resolvesse. Dessa vez não dormimos abraçados ou juntos, foi separado e individual.

**& Hikaru POV's [****Primeira****Vez****] &**

Acordei com gemidos e gritos ao meu lado, o que era um pouco incomum, já que pensei que tinha dormido sozinho. Sentei-me na cama passando a mão sobre os olhos e bocejando, peguei o celular e vi que eram quatro da manhã.

Olhei ao meu redor e vi o Kaoru se mexendo na cama, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. _Por__isso__ os gritos_, foi o que eu pensei. Passei a mão na testa de Kaoru e coloquei a outra sobre a minha. _Por__isso__ os gemidos_, foi o que me ocorreu.

Observei-o mais um tempo e realmente percebi que ele estava tendo um pesadelo. _Por__isso__ele__ está se mexendo…_ Olhei-o novamente, segurando seus ombros com as mãos e me aproximando de sua face, ficando muito próximo dele. Acabei por sorrir ao ver a idiotice que estava fazendo.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, começando a sacudi-lo com uma mão na tentativa de acordá-lo daquele pesadelo em que Kaoru estava. Foi inútil, uma vez que ele estava naquilo há quase quinze minutos.

Suspirei pesadamente. Ta, aquela seria uma longa noite. Andei até o banheiro, pegando um pano pequeno e o molhei, voltando e colocando sobre a testa de. Sentei-me sobre sua barriga e peguei suas duas mãos, segurando-as sobre sua cabeça, que eu segurava com a outra mão.

Deixaria-o imobilizado mesmo que eu tivesse que ficar assim a noite inteira. Deixaria aquele peste parado. Como não tinha muito que olhar, eu ficava observando o rosto de irmão e o corpo abaixo de si. Fiquei um pouco corado. _O __que__raios__eu__ estou pensando? __Ele__ é __meu__irmão__!_, então o observei abrir os olhos e acabei por desviar o rosto, olhando para o outro lado.

Tenho que tomar cuidado, afinal de contas ele é meu irmão e atos assim são incestuosos...

**& Voltando ao Kaoru... &**

Estava tendo um pesadelo absurdo e idiota, só acordando quando senti que não podia me mexer mais. Acabei por estranhar e assim acordar, vendo o motivo para tal. Acabei por sorrir ao ver o irmão sobre mim, mas entendi o porquê também de ele ter feito tal coisa.

**Hikaru –** Por que você não disse antes?**  
Kaoru –** Er... Por que eu não queria preocupar ninguém!**  
Hikaru –** Está bem... Tente ficar acordado...

Vi-o levantar-se, pegar o pano e ir ao banheiro molhá-lo novamente, voltando e colocando em minha testa, sentando-se ao meu lado.

**Hikaru –** Poxa, além de me acordar, me deixou assustado quando ficou se mexendo...**  
Kaoru –** Desculpe...**  
Hikaru –** Bom, mais tarde vamos ao médico, afinal de contas é raro você ficar doente...**  
Kaoru –** Mas hoje tem prova, não é? Eu posso pedir para alguém me levar, por isso é melhor você ir para a aula.**  
Hikaru –** Tudo bem, afinal de contas eu sou seu irmão, né?

Sorri novamente. No final acabei por aceitar a idéia maluca dele. Hikaru pegou o pano e o levou para o banheiro, deixando-o lá. Quando voltou, deitou-se ao meu lado e eu, por minha vez, o abracei, voltando a dormir.

_Naqueles __braços__, __era__ o __local__ onde__ me__ sentia __mais__ seguro__. __Além__ de __gostar__ do __carinho__ e do __calor __que__ Hikaru __tinha__... __Embora __eu__ o ame __mais__ agora__ do __que __antes__, naquela __época__ eu__ só__ recebi __esse__ calor__ por__ estar __doente__..._

_ To be continued..._

* * *

_Eeeeeeee \o/_

_Mais__ um __capítulo__ \o/_

_Dessa __vez __mais __longo__ x.x..._

_Bem__... __Eu__ não__ mudei o __rumo__ da __história__, __só__ achei __que __assim__ ficaria __mais__ bonitinho xD..._

_E __adiante__ que__ ainda__ tem __muita__ coisa __pela __frente__ \o/..._

_Huahuahuahuahauhauhau... Agradando __um__ pouco__ algumas __pessoas__ xP..._

_Desculpe a demora para postar ..._

_Minha beta sumiu de novo, para variar u.u... Então pedi para minha amiga betar \o/... Espero que gostem xP... _

_Obrigada Otacraze92  
_

_E __só__ ^^._

_Até__ o __próximo__capítulo__._


End file.
